


Prompt #33 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #33January 22, 2021Genre: Young Adult / ContemporaryPrompt Idea: Continuation Prompt #32Source:  Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #33 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Matthew stepped on the edge of the school's rooftop. He wiggled the toebed of his sneakers which hung over the border. Everything looked so small from above. He swooned a bit, feeling a little dizzy from the height. It was several stories up. Carefully, he picked a spot away from the rolling lawns. He was aiming for solid concrete. He wanted his death to be quick and fast.

He needed the pain to stop. He wanted everything to go away This horrible feeling of his chest squeezing into his heart 24-7. The awful wrenching soreness scraping his insides. The horrible itchiness around his eyes and how they always felt damp. The headache clamping on his head every minute of the day. The confusion of not knowing what he had done wrong and why everyone was scrambling. 

"Better hurry it up, because school's going to be over soon. You might fall and squash someone, " a girl's voice called out, "and that would be kind of douchey."

He looked over his shoulder and almost lost his balance but steadied himself. He saw a girl, standing several yards away and wearing a black beret and a bored look on her face. She had rimmed her eyes with heavy emo liner and pierced studs into her brows and a corner of her lower lip. She puffed a cigarette and flicked it. Under one arm was a large rolled up bolt of white fabric.

Matthew peered at her in a daze. The grief and medication made him slow these days. He felt like a sloth swimming underwater. "I-I um..."

She waved a halt gesture with her hand, laden with silver skull rings and bands. She shook her head and said, "None of my business. Pay no attention to me at all. I'll just work around you."

The girl threw the rolled up bolt of white fabric on the ground. She took another drag from her cigarette and kicked the fabric several times to unroll it. With black combat boots, she toed the unfurling bulk and stomped behind it like an aisle runner. 

Matthew closed his eyes and turned back to drop in front of him. It was obvious the girl wasn't going to stop him from jumping. He tried to concentrate and block her out. The pain still swilled in his chest along with the heartburn from the medication. He scowled to himself. His last moments on earth would be annoyed by a strange girl -- 

He heard a something rattle and a loud swishing of air. Long strokes punctuated by short bursts. Swishhhhhh. Swish. Swish. Swishhhhhh. Swish. Swishhhhh.

Matthew turned and saw the girl holding a spray paint can and standing over the canvas. She tilted her head to the right, then left to evaluate her handiwork. She glanced up at him and shrugged.

"WHAT the hell are you doing?" He screamed.


End file.
